Sin intenciones delicadas
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Si piensas que el dinero mueve al mundo, entonces no pidas amor, una apuesta... aprovecharse de una necesidad, el karma siempre llega, siempre. AU. LawSan.


**Titulo:** Sin intenciones delicadas

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Si piensas que el dinero mueve al mundo, entonces no pidas amor, una apuesta... aprovecharse de una necesidad, el karma siempre llega, siempre. AU. LawSan.

 **Nota de Autor:** Va para la siempre sexy **PenumbraZxS** que de igual manera me sirve para pulir mi escueta narración lemon, porque soy mala con el smut y estoy tratando de esforzarme con eso.

Los personajes no son míos ni lo serán u.u son todos del grandioso Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

* * *

Para poder conseguir el libro que su profesor de Filosofía le exigía, porque no pedía ¡Exigía el maldito! necesitaba un poco mas de treinta dolares. Dolares que ni apretando el bolsillo le sobraban, si bien su carrera no era de Filosofía o alguna idiotez así, era de forma obligatoria que tenía que llevarla, algo así como las matemáticas, pero una era esencial, la otra no.

Sanji trabajaba medio tiempo en la cafetería de la Universidad, pero el sueldo le alcanzaba para lo justo: pagar el alquiler del departamento que el campus le brindaba, que era barato, pero los ingredientes para sus clases no lo eran y no pediría prestado a su compañero de cuarto, ese idiota era más pobre que él, asi que no había opciones.

No quería dar de baja esa materia, porque prolongaría el martirio, si, pero tendría el mismo problema todos los semestres, dado que ese profesor abarcaba siempre esa asignatura, era mejor arrancarse el problema de tajo.

Aun así, no tenía como conseguir el dinero. Era frustrante.

[…]

Kid y Law habían hecho una apuesta contra Capone y Bonney, donde demostrarían que por una cuantiosa suma de dinero cualquier alumno del campus aceptaría acostarse con cualquiera. El moreno sabía que ganarían, porque el humano era ambicioso y necesitaba el dinero aunque fuera sucio.

"Bien" Bonney devoró un pedazo de pizza y señaló con uno de sus dedos embadurnados de queso al par oponente "Capone y yo elegiremos a la persona con la que tienen que acostarse, pero solo uno de ustedes tiene que hacerlo".

"Te refieres a que uno de nosotros tendrá que acostarse con la persona que elijas ¿No?" Kid le miró curiosamente. "No le entro, me van las mujeres con enormes tetas, no voy a meterme con un tipo, que conociéndote lo elegirías para molestarme".

"Que mal" Capone se burló "Porque entonces ganaríamos porque ninguno de ustedes pudo".

"No he dicho que no lo haría" Law levantó la vista de su libro de medicina, preguntándose interiormente como es que había caído en ese punto, pero ya estaba metido en eso y no podía echarse para atrás, tenía orgullo.

"¡Genial!" La mujer gritó llena de entusiasmo y sin parpadear siquiera señaló a la primera persona que vio entrar en la cafetería del campus. "Inténtalo con ese chico".

Law siguió donde el dedo de la chica señalaba, terminó viendo a un joven delgado, rubio y de ojos azules. Estereotipos, por Dios, parecía que sería fácil la presa.

"¿A caso no es Blackleg Sanji?" Inquirió Capone "Ese chico es conocido por ser un adulador eterno de las mujeres".

"Ese hombre va a ser difícil, Trafalgar" susurró Kid, mostrándose un poco preocupado.

Ya verían que no. Todos tenían un precio.

 **[...** **]**

Para poder negociar con el tipo, había que tener carisma, Law la tenía de sobra o eso decía Cora-san. Bonney y Capone le habían dado solo un día para acostarse con el rubio y comprobar que el dinero compraba hasta al hombre más recto. Para que no hubiera nada de trampas Law tenía que llevar una cámara y engañar a Blackleg diciéndole que estaba grabando para el recuerdo. Cuando la verdad es que Bonney quería ver el vídeo por otras intenciones que no quería ni saber.

"Si no quieres, no lo hagas, Trafalgar" Kid le palmeó el hombro. "¿Que son cincuenta mil dolares?"

Ambos sabían que no tenían ese dinero, pero Capone era un bastardo rico que disfrutaba de las apuestas que sabía podría ganar.

"Toma" Capone le pasó de forma disimulada un fajo de billetes, Law lo guardó enseguida "Son diez mil en efectivo, para que el joven acepte sin titubear…"

"Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer" le cortó "Vamos pues".

La cámara la llevaba de tal modo que fuera más fácil disimularla y que el rubio pensase que efectivamente, era para placer propio.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada, solo esperó el momento justo para hablar con él.

Lo vio dirigirse a la barra de ensaladas y mirar con detenimiento el menú, solo para buscar su billetera y negar.

"Falto de dinero, ¿Eh?" Kid le susurró, "Es buena señal".

"Si, Eutass-ya~" asintió "Más fácil de tentar".

Aprovechó que el rubio estaba distraído para colarse a su lado. Y no desaprovechó la ocasión, le había dado una mirada de reconocimiento y admitía que el joven no estaba mal, porque el rubio no aparentaba más de diecinueve años, piernas largas y tez blanca, buen cuerpo y la ropa le hacía parecer mas estilizado.

"He notado, que, eres de nuevo ingreso, ¿No es así?" Era mejor comenzar con una conversación casual, usó el tono de voz que hacía que algunas de sus compañeras se ruborizarán.

El rubio le miró con el único ojo descubierto, Law vio como finos dedos se movían temblorosamente, ese chico era un fumador, ese temblequeo era señal de las ansias de fumar que tenía.

"Vamos afuera" mejor fue directo.

[…]

Sanji no supo por qué había aceptado salir afuera con aquel tipo, que ni su nombre sabía, pero algo en él le llamó la atención, quizás fue su intento de coqueteo, quizás ya estaba cansado de pensar en sus problemas económicos.

"No soy de nuevo ingreso" aclaró estando fuera, sacando al fin un cigarro y prendiéndole con presura, necesitaba ese humo. "Estoy en el tercer semestre".

"Mejor" el moreno le sonrió, haciéndole que tragara saliva, era mierdosamente atractivo, no lo podía negar, había visto esos tatuajes que tenía en los dedos y que formaban la palabra 'Death', eso le llenó de curiosidad, no más que los persings en las orejas de ese chico.

"¿Mejor?"

"Claro, sabes muy bien lo costoso que algunas asignaturas pueden ser".

Entrecerró los ojos, algo planeaba ese tipo, podía notarlo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe, quizás se estaba equivocando, esperaba que no fuera lo que sospechaba.

"Soy pasante en un hospital cerca de la Universidad" Sanji pensó que ese chico era muy joven para ser un pasante. "Y decidí que en mi día libre podía, no sé, conseguir una mamada a cambio de cien dolares".

Apretó los dientes, no estaba tan necesitado. No creía verse tan desesperado por unas cuantas monedas que en verdad necesitaba pero que no valían su dignidad, podía darle un punto por ser directo con él, pero no aceptaría. No le iban los hombres.

"Me niego".

"¿Qué tal unos dos mil?"

Se atragantó con el humo de su cigarro, bueno, era una mamada… eso no lo haría gay… ¡No! Eso no. No valía tan poco, aparte, lo de esa propuesta de dinero le hacía recordar un vídeo porno que ya varios años atrás había visto… lo que le hizo fijarse en la cámara de vídeo que el moreno llevaba.

"¿Y esa cámara?" Preguntó, por alguna razón sabía la respuesta, no se estaba negando, pero necesitaba mas tiempo para pensar.

"Es solo para grabar un buen momento, nada comprometedor, no tengo el tiempo para subirlo a Internet".

Por alguna razón esa respuesta le dio un poco de confort, en verdad necesitaba el dinero. Solo sería esa vez, no sería cosa cotidiana ni nada parecido.

"Bien" respondió, y señaló hacía donde la división de Biología estaba, ahí había un bosquesillo que nadie visitaba con regularidad. "Solo será una mamada de quince minutos".

"¿Tan bueno eres?" Notó el tono burlón del moreno. Sabía que ninguno de los dos había dicho sus nombres, pero era mejor.

"Es la primera vez que lo voy a hacer, no tientes tu suerte y siéntete afortunado". Si, eso era como una porno tan cliché.

[+]

Sanji estaba arrodillado enfrente de la bragueta de ese sujeto, tarde fue que se dio cuenta sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual que podía contraer si ese tipo no estaba limpio.

"¿Alguna enfermedad?" Preguntó, antes de bajar el cierre, le temblaban las manos. Nunca había hecho eso, no había mentido para nada.

"Ninguna, estoy limpio".

Sintió que una de las manos del moreno se colocaba en su cabeza, trató de pasarlo en alto. Bajó el cierre y tragó saliba al encontrarse con unos boxers amarillos, solo era mover la tela y podía encontrarse con la carne erecta que se daba a notar. Respiró hondo.

"Adelante" el ronroneo del mayor le instó y con rapidez movió la tela, frente si estaba el pene erecto del contrario, no debía de resultar interesante a como lo estaba siendo en ese momento, pero es que nunca había visto un persing en la cresta de un pene, era hipnotizante.

La boca se le hizo agua, era… era apetecible, ese miembro era mas oscura que la piel del tipo, era casi más gruesa que la suya y las venas que se dejaban ver no le hacían parecer tan exuberante… era perfecto.

Titubeando un poco pasó la lengua sobre la punta, cerca del persing, muy, muy cerca, un suspiro le indicó que iba en buen camino, deslizó la lengua a lo largo de todo el falo, tratando de recorrerlo lo más lentamente posible.

El sabor no era malo, era salado y tenía un olor a almizcle peculiar.

"Traga".

Recibió el pedido con un poco de recelo, pero así lo hizo.

[…]

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Pensó Law cuando la boca del rubio hizo el pedido, sintió la cavidad húmeda tragando su polla lentamente, agradeció el vicio del cigarro de Sanji, chupar un pitillo le daban cualidades de buen mamador.

Apretó con un poco de fuerza el cabello del menor, 'Así' pensó, tratando de no gemir, no quería que Bonney lo escuchase en el vídeo, pero el rubio se la hacía difícil, porque al parecer le había agarrado el gusto al persing que tenía en su pene. 'Vamos, más, así' no pudo evitar mover las caderas, embistiendo la boca del rubio, quería más rapidez.

"Más rápido…" iba a decir el nombre del menor, pero oportunamente se acordó de que supuestamente no se lo sabía.

Se dejó llevar por la sensación de la lengua del rubio, era muy bueno, verdaderamente bueno. La lengua parecía tener vida propia, recorriéndole lentamente, apretándole y saboreandolo, Sanji debía de tener un vicio más que no fuera del cigarro, porque se sintió siendo saboreado.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah!" No pudo contenerse, eso le estaba volviendo loco y quería más, no solo quería la boca, ahora lo quería todo. "Si te doy cinco mil más, ¿Te dejas follar?".

La lengua le recorrió los testículos, haciendo que se arquease por el placer, las manos del rubio lo sostenían porque estaba aferrado a sus piernas.

"Vamos, rápido…" ya había olvidado la pregunta que le había hecho y que no había tenido respuesta.

"Joder, si".

 **[*]**

A Law se le hizo eterno el viaje a su departamento, no estaba tan lejos del campus, pero en ese estado no quería interrupciones, Sanji era bueno, más que bueno. En ese mismo instante el rubio estaba acuclillado enfrente de él mientras chupaba con hambre su pene, la imagen en sí era lo suficientemente erótica como para querer empotrar al joven contra la puerta y embestirlo salvajemente, sin intenciones prontas de dejarle ir, con ganas de tenerlo todo.

La fina lengua del rubio le recorría habilidosamente, quedándose más tiempo en su persing, ¡Las cosas que esa lengua podría hacer en un futuro! Sintió que Sanji le soltaba con un leve ¡Pop! y comenzaba a masturbarle, no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacía atrás y ahogar un gemido.

"Eres tan bueno" dijo inconscientemente, suspirando lleno de placer y arqueando la espalda, pero no era el momento, aún había que penetrar a ese rubio y quería que la experiencia fuera buena.

Lo empujó levemente para que parara y le señaló su habitación, vio al ojiazul tensarse pero fue en un tiempo corto, nada que un buen trabajo no arreglara. Le jaló de la mano y al llegar no pudo contenerse y comenzó a besarle con desespero, el suspiro ansioso del otro le dijo que iba por buen camino, claro que el dinero lo podía comprar todo, más cuando era necesitado.

Comenzó a desvestir al rubio, desabrochandole la camisa y quitandoselo con rapidez, Sanji le recordaría, recordaría todo y ya nadie lo llenaría por completo.

 **[…]**

"¡Ah!"

Odiaba ser extremadamente vocal, sus anteriores parejas femeninas le decían que era lo más sexy que se pudiera escuchar en todo el mundo, pero a él no le gustaba mostrarse tan vulnerable, cosa que ya estaba haciendo ¡Y con un hombre! Trató de ahogar un gemido cuando la lengua del mayor le recorrió el pezón, era condenadamente sensible y no lo sabía hasta en ese momento, estaba recostado en la cama del moreno y ya ambos no tenían las camisas puestas, solo los pantalones y la ropa interior, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no por mucho más tiempo.

"Hey" tenía que saber su nombre, tenía que, ¿Cómo gemiría el nombre del otro si no lo sabía? Pero las manos del moreno le hicieron ver blanco cuando las sintió dentro de sus boxers, los dedos le masajeaban los testículos y los pulgares del mayor le se deslizaban de arriba a bajo en la base de su pene, "¡Es… espera!"

El mayor no le hizo el menor caso y aunque Sanji se molestase por eso, nada podía hacer, ese hombre le había pagado para eso, a él solo le quedaba ser sumiso… pero esa palabra no le venía para nada, Sanji no era sumiso y mucho menos toleraba que no le prestasen atención.

"Necesito saber tu nombre" fue puro milagro el que esa simple oración pudiera salir de su boca sin haber titubeado, pero ya no, lanzó un gemido largo al sentir la boca húmeda y caliente del moreno, comenzó a moverse inconscientemente, como si estuviera embistiendo, los dedos no dejaban de jugar contra su entrepierna… "¡Rápido! ¡Más rápido!"

El mayor dejó de chuparle y se alejó un poco, mirándolo con diversión y con una sonrisa en el rostro por lo más sarcástica.

"Trafalgar Law, ese es mi nombre, el que gemirás por el resto de tu vida".

 **[…]**

¿Qué coño había dicho? Se reprendió, pero lo dicho ya estaba, y no se retractaba, le haría cosas que Sanji suplicaría por más.

"Sanji" el rubio dijo "Mi nombre es Sanji".

Se mordió los labios al tratar de colarse un 'Lo sé', se comenzó a quitar los pantalones mientras distraía al rubio con besos calurosos, para un hombre el sentir o ver un pene que no fuera el suyo en plena relación sexual, le hacía que los ánimos se les bajasen.

"Vas a sentirte incomodo al principio" le advirtió, los pantalones de ambos ya no estaban y solo se encontraban desnudos, Sanji tenía los ojos cerrados y unas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente, haciéndole ver un poco más follable.

El lubricante estaba cerca de su cajón de ropa interior, lo cual estaba al lado de su cama, solo fue cosa de rebuscar y cogerlo para después empapar sus dedos, nunca había cosa de demasiado lubricante. Metió un dedo lentamente, mientras veía la reacción del menor, este había fruncido el ceño pero no se quejaba, fue turno del segundo dedo y comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos, mientras trataba de estirarlo, los gemidos inundaron toda la habitación y ya Law quería adentrarse en aquel caliente lugar, el tercer dedo hizo que Sanji se arquease y se quejara por el dolor, pero fue en un corto tiempo, porque los gemidos aumentaron de volumen y de constancia. Ya no podía contenerse, al diablo el condón, Sanji ya no sería de nadie más solo de él, así que no habría problemas.

"Voy a entrar" el menor asintió.

Y si con los dedos se había sentido bien, con su pene se sentía la gloría, tuvo que detenerse, era eso o correrse solo al moverse un poco, espero el que Sanji le diera el visto bueno y no se contuvo.

La imagen que tenía enfrente era hermosa, el rubio tenía las mejillas rojas, estaba empapado de sudor y por ende el cabello se le pegaba en el rostro, lo que no le gustaba era que los orbes azules no le mirasen para nada, pero lo más seguro es que era porque Sanji era consciente de que Law le había pagado y tenía que cerrar los ojos para no verlo.

Y cayó en la cuenta de que para apoderarse plenamente de él tenía que decirle la verdad, una verdad que le haría ser el malo y lo odiaba.


End file.
